Everybody needs HOPE versión en español
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: Elijah está preocupado por cómo ha reaccionado Hayley a los recientes acontecimientos, no sabe qué hacer, se ha dado cuenta de que la ama más de lo que él podía imaginar… que hará para evitar que ella se desmorone moralmente…


**Título: **Everybody needs HOPE versión en español.

**Sinopsis: **Elijah está preocupado por cómo ha reaccionado Hayley a los recientes acontecimientos, no sabe qué hacer, se ha dada cuenta de que la ama más de lo que él podía imaginar… que hará para evitar que ella se desmorone moralmente…

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes, no son míos, estos pertenecen a la CW**.**

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Los Originales" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**Rated: **K

**El fic tiene 4190 palabras.**

* * *

**_Érase una vez un rey majestuoso, fue bendecido con una hermosa hija, para la que solo deseaba paz. Aun así, el rey tenía demonios que lo perseguían. Había una bestia despiadada, que quería quitarle el reino y tomarlo para ella, armada con una manada de criaturas incontrolables. Ella trajo otros seres mágicos de la tierra, y había una hechicera malvada... con piedras encantadas que debilitaban al rey cada luna llena. Viendo la sombra que sus enemigos lanzaron en su hogar, el rey se vio obligado a mandar lejos a su amada princesa, convenciendo a todos los que quedaron… que se había perdido para siempre._**

Elijah entró al destruido estudio de Klaus. Klaus lo escuchó y tomó asiento junto a la mesa sólo para escuchar las quejas de su hermano. –Estoy preocupado por Hayley...– Klaus no se dignó siquiera a mirarlo, él no se preocupaba por Hayley, lo que ella hiciera le tenía sin cuidado. Él sólo quería a su hija de vuelta. HOPE Mikaelson era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo después de esa estúpida promesa. –Se vuelve más salvaje cada día... ¿No ves que se está derrumbando?– Klaus sólo le sonrió, Hayley no era su problema, su problema era traer a su hija de vuelta. Elijah suspiró, dejando a su hermano sentado allí, esto era más de lo que podía manejar.

Él comenzó a recordar cómo se sintió cuando pensó Hayley estaba muerta.

_Elijah irrumpió en la iglesia. –HAYLEY!– Se detuvo en seco, jadeando y sin aliento como consecuencia de las mordeduras de los hombres lobo, y se esforzó por enfocar su visión, la fiebre le estaba haciendo sentirse muy mal. Finalmente, vio que Klaus estaba sentado cerca del altar, con la cabeza de Hayley descansando en su regazo. Klaus estaba a punto de llorar. Elijah se acercó a ellos. –No. No, no. No...– cayó de rodillas junto a Hayley y se dio cuenta de que estaba muerta. Ella se había ido. Elijah comenzó a llorar, lo que provoco que Klaus comenzará a llorar, también. Elijah se quedó atónito, su hermano estaba llorando. Pero Elijah aun así, logro ser el hermano racional. Él estaba en duelo, el dolor en su pecho era tan fuerte que sentía que podría morir, pero él todavía aguantaba. Elijah puso el cuerpo de Hayley de nuevo en el altar, mientras que Klaus estaba sentado cerca. Y eso fue todo, no podía ser racional y de mente fría durante un minuto más._

_– ¿Cómo?– Elijah dijo angustiado. Él estaba adolorido. _

_– Me han derrotado– Klaus murmuró._

_Elijah se puso furioso – Te han derrotado. Huh – Caminó hacia Klaus – ¿Tú has sido DERROTADO? – Klaus lo miró en estado de shock – MI HERMANO INVENCIBLE. –_

_Klaus se arrastró débilmente para ponerse en pie y miró a Elijah en los ojos. –Se llevaron a la bebé. Pero, estamos a tiempo. Podemos ir a salvarla. –_

_Elijah, el hermano siempre sereno se estaba derrumbando. Durante quinientos años se las arregló para conseguir sus sentimientos no se vieran involucrados, después de Katerina se rodeó por un muro de insensibilidad y no permitió que nadie le importara de nuevo. Con Celeste ese muro casi se derrumbó, pero aun así él no dejó que ella le importara lo suficiente, y nadie había logrado importarle tanto hasta Hayley._

_Elijah enfurecido dijo – ¡NO, hermano! Esta era nuestra ESPERANZA. Esta era la ESPERANZA de nuestra familia. – Y continuó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento – Y ella está muerta. –Luego continuó con una voz más suave – ¿Lo entiendes? Deje que ella me importara. ¡Lo consentí! – Trató de contener las lágrimas – ¡Yo que no dejo que nadie me importe! Tú lo sabías. ¡Y me la has arrebatado! Yo la necesitaba, y ahora estoy desecho. – Elijah estaba tan desesperado, que finalmente estaba dejando sus sentimientos por Hayley se interpusieran en el camino. Elijah se sentó en la escalinata de una de las tumbas y puso su cabeza entre las manos Klaus tranquilamente se sentó a su lado y le agarra el brazo con el fin de consolarlo. Klaus entiende su hermano, tampoco él puede estar con la mujer que ama. La bebé era la ESPERANZA de su familia. La bebé era una luz en la oscuridad, o eso es lo que Elijah pensaba._

_– Podrás contarle a tu sobrina lo mucho que te importaba su madre, cuando la salvemos. – Klaus dijo, en cierta manera estaba aceptando que su hermano amaba a Hayley. Elijah lo miró, su barbilla temblaba, mientras Klaus asentía alentadoramente. Esas últimas palabras seguían perforando su cerebro, él amaba a Hayley. Y no le quedaba nada de ella, solo su sobrina. Así que en ese momento Elijah, solo se centraba en esa niña y su seguridad, estaba furioso._

_Klaus y Elijah estaban buscando a la bebé en el cementerio, no podían encontrarla. Para Elijah todo lo que Klaus estaba diciendo no era más que palabrería sin sentido. Elijah estaba perdiendo toda la ESPERANZA, estaba empezando a pensar que todo estaba perdido hasta que la voz de Hayley gritó desde detrás de ellos – O ser más inteligentes – _

_Elijah y Klaus se congelaron al oír su voz, y se volvieron para ver la fuente del sonido. Hayley se encontraba en el umbral, se veía aturdida y exhausta. _

_– Hayley– Elijah y Klaus se sorprendieron al verla. Elijah corrió a tocarle la cara para asegurarse de que no era una ilusión, la ESPERANZA estaba de vuelta. Allí estaba la mujer que él amaba. Su oportunidad de ser feliz estaba de vuelta. El dolor se había ido. ¿Pero? – ¿Cómo es posible? – Él todavía no podía creer que ella estaba allí. La vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad._

_Hayley estaba entumecida y aturdida, pero aun así se las arregló para decir –Me desperté en la iglesia. Y sentí esta "hambre"... sé lo que necesito. Puedo sentirla. Está cerca. Puedo sentir a mi bebé. – _

_Elijah la miró confundido, pero Klaus se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. – Has muerto con la sangre del bebé en tu sistema. – Se vuelve a Elijah – Está en transición. –_

_Elijah abrió los ojos horrorizado. –Lo que significa que tiene que beber la sangre de su hija si quiere sobrevivir. –_

_–Para convertirse híbrido. – Klaus declaró._

_Hayley sin pestañear dijo– No me importa mi vida. Voy a encontrar a nuestra hija. – _

_Por poco no detienen a las brujas antes de que sacrificaran a la bebé, pero en el último minuto Marcel entro y mato a Monique. Marcel tomó al bebé, Klaus fue tras él, por lo que Elijah y Hayley agarraron a Genevieve. _

_Elijah y Hayley encadenaron a Genevieve en una de las tumbas para obtener información. Necesitaban saber quién ordeno el sacrificio de la hija de Hayley. _

_Hayley preguntó furiosa – ¿Por qué? – _

_–Los ancestros no me dejaron otra opción... – Genevieve respondió con tristeza. _

_– ¿Estabas dispuesto a sacrificar a una bebé inocente para obtener más poder? –Hayley preguntó a punto de perder los estribos. _

_– ¡No, no sólo lo hacía por poder! Fue ordenado por los ancestros. Tenía que obedecer. Era su decreto…– Genevieve respondió con terror._

_Elijah agarro a Genevieve violentamente de la cara y la obligó a mirarlo – ¿De quién procedía la orden? – _

_–Me sorprende que me lo preguntes. –Dijo Genevieve riendo débilmente –Después de todo, fuiste tú el que convenció a tus hermanos para consagrarla en suelo de Nueva Orleans. –_

_Elijah le soltó, disgustado, al darse cuenta de quien está hablando. _

_Hayley estupefacta logró susurrar –Esther. – _

_–Ni siquiera la muerte puede detener a mi madre en la búsqueda de la aniquilación de los de su propia sangre. – Elijah dijo furioso._

_Genevieve estaba ansioso – Ese no es el fin. Mientras que esa niña viva, las brujas de Nueva Orleans nunca dejarán de perseguirla. – Ella comenzó a llorar. –Esther no se detendrá jamás porque asi ha sido ordenado... tu hija debe ser consagrada junto a sus ancestros. No puede vivir–_

_Hayley y Elijah simplemente la miraron. Genevieve comenzó a sangrar por los ojos. – Vienen a por mí, puedo sentirlo. Les he fallado. Por favor entiéndanlo... Yo sólo quería vivir. Díganle a Klaus... que lo siento. – Genevieve dijo empezando a ahogarse con su sangre. Hayley la observo por un momento antes de avanzar furiosa para clavarle en el estómago la daga y cortar su vientre como en canal. _

_Hayley susurró furiosa al oído de Genevieve. – Yo no. – Hayley salió de la tumba, mientras Elijah la miraba preocupado, él salió detrás de ella. Genevieve murió, estando sujetada por las muñecas contra la pared._

Con esto Elijah comenzó a darse cuenta de que HOPE MIKAELSON no era la única ESPERANZA que tenían, la ESPERANZA real era apoyarse en el AMOR para resolver todos sus problemas (suena cursi, lo sé). Sí en el AMOR, él tenía que decirle a Hayley, que la amaba. Tenía que hacerle notar que él estaba allí para ella. Elijah tenía que hacer notar Hayley que ellos eran FAMILIA.

_Klaus y Elijah estaban sentados en la habitación de Hayley, Hayley mientras estaba sentada con la bebé en la mecedora en el cuarto para la bebé, situado justo al lado de su dormitorio._

_– Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta que nuestra madre tenía que ver en esto. Deberíamos haber sabido que no sería detenida por algo tan obviamente simple y sencillo como la muerte. Y ahora, ella controla a las brujas. Nunca se detendrán. – Klaus dijo casi sin esperanza._

_– No. – Elijah dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para refirmar lo que decía._

_– Tampoco voy a esperar que los lobos del clan Guerrera se den por vencidos. Hayley y la niña son de la realeza de los lobos, y como tal, son una amenaza para las pretensiones de liderazgo de Francesca. – Hayley les escuchaba hablar desde la otra habitación. – Ellas nunca estarán a salvo. – Klaus se detiene de golpe, para pensar – ¿Qué era lo que me dijiste antes? ¿Qué he hecho enemigos todos los días de mi miserable vida? Bueno, el peor de ellos está dentro de estas paredes, hermano. – Klaus dijo haciendo referencia al poder que su hija tenía en su contra. Elijah suspiro frustrado – He traído al mundo un arma que pueden utilizar, contra mí. –_

_– ¡Entonces nos preparamos para la batalla! Hermano, hemos luchado contra todos los adversarios en esta ciudad, y hemos ganado. ¡Y vamos a vencerlos de nuevo, no importa quienes sean! Vamos a hacer de esta casa una fortaleza. – Elijah no se atrevería a dejar que Hayley y su sobrina se fueran._

_Klaus baja la voz y dijo – No quiero que mi hija viva su vida como una prisionera. –_

_–Entonces nos vamos de aquí, juntos. Todos nosotros. –_

_– ¡Dara igual donde quiera que vayamos, o lo lejos que huyamos, los que ambicionan el poder y la venganza nos perseguirán! Ellos van a perseguirla. Ella ha heredado todos nuestros enemigos pero ninguna de nuestras defensas. –_

_–Así que, si nos vayamos o nos quedemos... la condenamos. –_

_Hayley se para en la puerta, sosteniendo a la bebé. –Hay una tercera opción. Yo crecí en una zona de guerra. Mis padres pensaron que podrían protegerme. Pero, al final, fueron masacrados, y pasé mi infancia sola, sin nadie que me quisiera y sin amor… – Ella mira a su hija y le sonríe, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. – Por eso le hice una promesa, a mi bebé y a mí misma, que no iba a crecer como yo lo hice. Que iba a crecer sintiéndose a salvo y amada. Y sin embargo, aquí está, en su primer día en este mundo, con una abuela que está empeñada en sacrificarla – comienza a tartamudear mientras llora – y una... una madre, que tiene que beber la sangre de su propia hija para sobrevivir la transición y transformase en híbrido. Aunque la quiera por encima de todo. – Ella estaba devastada. Klaus y Elijah se limitaron a mirarla, entristecidos. –Creo que la única cosa que podemos hacer es... enviarla lejos, mientras nos quedamos aquí a limpiar el desastre absurdo que hemos creado. – Ella dijo resueltamente. _

_– ¡No! Esto es una locura. Ya has oído Genevieve... mientras ella viva, esa bebé va a ser objeto de persecución. – Él pensaba que la única que se podía hacer cargo de la bebé era su madre. _

_Klaus se levantó y se unió a Hayley y la bebé – No, si nadie sabe que ella está viva. – _

_Elijah estaba confundido, no entendía bien – ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, hermano? –_

_– Lo que sea necesario para salvar a nuestra familia. – Klaus dijo absolutamente seguro de que iban a hacer lo que fuera necesario, siempre y para siempre ellos eran familia._

Elijah sabía que no era el mejor momento para iniciar una relación de pareja. Pero aun así se preocupaba por Hayley, la única persona en 500 años que había permitido que le importara. Así que iban a tener que luchar como una FAMILIA, ellos eran FAMILIA y empezó a darse cuenta de que lo único que, además de su hija que no dejaría que Hayley se adentrara en un vicioso espiral de autodestrucción, era él.

Él siempre iba a tener que ser el hermano sereno y de mente fría. Lo necesitaban para mantenerse a sí mismos en una pieza. Lo necesitaban para evitar desmoronarse. Así que él estaría a su lado y haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener a su familia lejos de la autodestrucción.

En primer lugar necesitaba hablar con Hayley para conseguir que ella volviera a sus cinco.

_–_Hayley... mmm_–_ estaba tan nervioso de que ella que no le quisiera escuchar.

_– _¡Qué!_ – _ Escupió ella de vuelta.

_–_Tenemos que hablar_–_, dijo él

_–_Así que habla_–_, dijo ella. En una forma fría.

–Tienes que detenerte – él contestó, él sabía que ella iba a ser consciente de lo que él estaba hablando.

– Soy una híbrida ahora, y tengo un temperamento de hombre lobo que va con mi nuevo apetito... y las brujas que trataron de matar a mi bebé, no eran nada… más que comida. –, Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

– No, no. Hayley no eres esa persona. – Él dijo no podía creer que ella fuera un monstruo sin alma.

Ella respondió como si ella pudiera leer su mente – Yo no soy un monstruo sin alma, yo sólo tengo sed de venganza–

– Estas desecha, y te estas derrumbando – Elijah le dijo, con dolor en su voz.

–No, no me estoy derrumbando – Hayley respondió.

– A veces necesitamos derrumbarnos para poder ver exactamente como o porqué algo no salió exactamente como queríamos. A veces nos damos cuenta de que somos responsables por el cómo y el qué. Por desagradable sea cuando esto sucede, uno no puede dejar de apreciar estos momentos porque lo que se aprende sirve como un faro. Por supuesto, esto es sólo la mitad de la batalla. Lo que significa que ya estas a la mitad del camino... Entonces, por favor, detente y permite que hagamos esto como la familia, que nosotros... – dijo, acercándose a ella y tratando de sostener su mano.

– Somos, porque, somos una familia – ella terminó su frase. Ella estaba dándose por vencida, ella estaba cansada de sentirse sola. Desde que HOPE se había ido todo el mundo en la mansión la había dejado sola. Estaban demasiado ocupados luchando cada quien por sus propios medios. Ella lo necesitaba a él. Necesitaba a Klaus también, a pesar de que no estaban enamorados durante los últimos días del embarazo se las arreglaron para ser amigos con el fin de hacer lo mejor para la bebé que iba a nacer.

– Sí, lo somos–, le aseguró. –Y te amo– terminó en un susurro suave y sin ninguna inflexión de la voz, como fuera algo que él le decía todos los días.

Hayley lo miró atónita, no podía creer lo que él estaba diciendo. Elijah era un hombre, que tenía un problema para hablar de sus sentimientos, él nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos. Él era un hombre que casi no se permitía sentir... entonces ella lo abrazó y lo besó. El beso se fue haciendo profundo, más apasionado, quien hubiera dicho que Elijah era un hombre apasionado. Nadie podría saber toda la pasión que se esconde bajo ese traje. Ellos comenzaron a relajarse de la tensión de todo lo que estaba pasando en Nueva Orleans. Ellos casi se olvidaron de todo el lío con el que estaban tratando. Lo único que les impidió ir más allá fue el recuerdo de HOPE. Ellos no tenían tiempo para el amor, no con todo lo que estaba pasando. Necesitaban saber quiénes eran sus aliados. Necesitaban terminar con sus enemigos. Tenían que hacer de Nueva Orleans un lugar seguro para que HOPE pudiera volver.

Problemas más grandes se iban a dejar venir, mami Mikaelson y papi Mikaelson estaban en Nueva Orleans, cada uno con su propia agenda, cada uno de ellos queriendo matar a sus hijos. Pero esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores ellos no luchaban sólo por su propio bienestar, ahora ellos tenían alguien importante por quien luchar, por: HOPE.

Tenían que luchar como una familia. Primero, derrotar al clan de hombres lobo "Guerrera". Se encontraban uno en los brazos del otro cuando Klaus entró en la habitación.

–Hmm, hmm– Klaus carraspeo dos veces para que notaran su presencia. –Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –, Dijo y luego miró a Hayley, – ¿Nos vamos a cometer asesinatos de forma desenfrenada? –, Preguntó con media sonrisa, Elijah lo miró fijamente. Elijah quería Hayley se detuviera, no que la alentaran.

Hayley meneo fuertemente su cabeza en un claro signo de la negación –Francesca quiere guerra, y yo quiero venganza, asi que ella va a conseguir lo que quiere y yo te garantizo que voy a destruirla. –

–Sólo hazla sufrir, amor– dijo Klaus. Elijah lo miró fijamente.

–Oh, puedes estar seguro, ella sufrirá– Hayley le respondió. Elijah la miró con sus ojos suplicantes para que se detuviera. –No te preocupes, será la última vez–, terminó con una sonrisa.

– Vamos a asegurarnos, de que esté sola– Klaus añadió mirando a Elijah. –Esta noche vamos a ir a una cacería de lobos – terminó con una media sonrisa.

Esa noche, mientras que Klaus y Elijah estaban matando a la mayoría de los hermanos de Francesca. Hayley estaba de pie en medio de la carretera, en el momento Francesca estaba conduciendo su camioneta por lo que perdió el control. Hayley se la llevó y se fue a la mansión; donde la encadeno, algo parecido a lo que ella y Elijah habían hecho con Genevieve. Y la dejó ahí durante la noche para empezar a torturarla por la mañana.

–Déjame ir–, dijo Francesca con los dientes apretados.

–Eso no va a pasar–, le dijo Klaus. – Tú has cometido un error y ahora vas a pagar por eso. Lamentablemente tú probablemente vas a morir rápidamente. Elijah probablemente no va a dejar a Hayley hacerte sufrir mucho. –

–Mis hermanos vendrán por ti, – dijo ella y Klaus rodo los ojos.

–¿Qué pueden hacer? No nos pueden matar y no dejamos muchos con vida –, dijo Klaus.

De repente se oyeron disparos y Francesca gritó. Klaus miró hacia atrás y vio a Hayley allí de pie con una pistola dirigida a Francesca.

–Voy a disfrutar de tu muerte Francesca– Hayley dijo sin bajar su arma.

– ¿Desde cuándo sabes cómo disparar un arma? – Klaus preguntó mientras Hayley se acercaba más dentro de la habitación.

–Yo he vivido en las calles ¿recuerdas? – Hayley respondió – Puedes aprender un montón de cosas ahí – Añadió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– ¿Ustedes empezaron sin mí? – Elijah dijo mientras llegaba con una daga en una mano y un bate de béisbol en la otra – Yo también disfruto de una buena tortura–

– Apenas es el principio, Elijah–, dijo Hayley caminando para así colocarse de pie frente a Francesca.

Francesca se puso rígida cuando la vio, y no sólo a causa de la pistola en la mano. Ella se veía exactamente igual a su madre.

–Andréa – dijo Francesca con voz ronca: – Si vas a matarme entonces hazlo. –

– Oh lo hare, – dijo Hayley, –Pero le dije Klaus y Elijah que te destruiría. Ahora bien, si sólo te matamos entonces realmente no te hemos destruido ¿o sí? Creo que deberíamos destruir tu espíritu primero. Hay que amarrarla, y borra esa expresión de tu cara Klaus. – Él estaba sonriendo como un lobo. A él, obviamente, le gustaba este lado de ella. Sabía, que Hayley había recorrido un largo camino. Él sabía que ella era dura. Él sabía que ella era astuta. Él sabía que ella era una reina. Y ahora que sabía, que ella podía ser despiadada cuando quería.

Elijah hizo un par de cortes con la daga, y la golpeó dos veces con el bate de béisbol.

–Así que, así es como va a ser esto, Hayley? – Francesca dijo mientras luchaba por respirar debido a sus costillas rotas. – ¿Te vas a convertir en un monstruo? –

–Soy una madre, – Hayley corrigió –Yo sólo voy a vengar a mi hija–

– Nosotros no matamos a tu hija – Francesca gritó.

–Sí, eso lo sé, – dijo Hayley, – Pero tú comenzaste la guerra que me la quito. – los ojos de Hayley se tornaron vidriosos, –Tú eres la razón de que mi bebé no está conmigo, eres la causa de que yo haya perdido a mi bebé. Voy a hacerte sufrir. – Hayley le disparó en el estómago. Francesca gritó.

– Empapé las balas en acónito, – Hayley les dijo. – Les añade un toque extra. –

– Bien hecho, amor, – Klaus dijo con orgullo evidente en su voz. Elijah se levantó el puñal y lo arrastró por el pecho de Francesca. La mujer gritó de nuevo. Mientras Elijah y Klaus apuñalaban y golpeaban a Francesca; Klaus, Elijah, y Hayley hablaban de cómo matarla.

– Podemos arrancarle el corazón de su pecho – Dijo Elijah.

– Tal vez podemos dispararle – Dijo Hayley.

– O podemos degollarla– Klaus dijo sonriendo.

Hayley escuchó Francesca gritar pero no podía encontrar en su interior la más mínima razón para sentir lástima por esa mujer. Este era un aspecto de sí misma, que Hayley no había visto nunca, comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que Elijah había querido decir cuando él le pidió que se detuviera. Su lado vampiro, el lado de sí misma que no tenía ninguna emoción o remordimiento, y no era sólo su temperamento de hombre lobo.

– Tú no tienes por qué hacer esto – Elijah dijo sintiendo su batalla interior.

– No, ella tiene que morir, Francesca es una amenaza para todos nosotros, – Hayley dijo, – Y yo no quiero que sea fácil, no después de lo que hizo. –

– Esta no eres tú amor, este soy yo – Klaus dijo dándose cuenta de su lucha también. Ser padre lo había cambiado.

– Yo he arreglado los líos de Klaus por mil años. – Dijo Elijah. – Nosotros somos responsables de su muerte no tú. No te sientas culpable. Nosotros tenemos la culpa. – Elijah terminó para mirarla. Hayley le sonrió suavemente.

– Gracias, – Hayley dijo enternecida de que él que iba a cargar con toda la culpa de la muerte de Francesca cuando había sido idea de Hayley que muriera lentamente. Enternecida de que él iba a cargar con su culpa. Hayley le puso una mano en la mejilla. – Pero yo quiero hacer esto. Será la última vez que te lo prometo. –

– ¿Así que puedo arrancarle el corazón ya o qué? – Klaus pregunto cortando la conversación.

– Todavía no, – Hayley respondió – Quiero su muerte sea lenta, quiero que tarde más en morir. Días. – Y entonces ella tuvo un colapso nervioso. No podía seguir con esto, ella estaba totalmente desecha.

–Las Reinas no cometen asesinatos. – Dijo Klaus. – Elijah llévala a su habitación, y te puedes quedar pasar la noche con ella.

Elijah sostuvo Hayley, y luego la llevó en sus brazos con ternura, y la acostó en su cama, se sentó a su lado y se quedó dormido allí toda la noche, abrazándola.

Klaus agarró Francesca de la cara y mantuvo su boca abierta mientras él la hacía beber acónito. Francesca empezó a llorar. Entonces él la mordió un par de veces, ella no estaba sanando rápidamente, debido al acónito que la había debilitado. Y ellos decidieron que la iban a dejar ahí para que se desangrara hasta morir.

Elijah pidió Hayley que se relajara, él y su hermano pelearían contra sus padres, solamente tenían que averiguar a cuál mataban primero. Ella sólo tiene que mantener a los lobos a raya... los lobos ya no tenían a Francesca y necesitaban un nuevo Alfa en la manada y Hayley era realeza de hombre lobo. Ellos ganarían esta guerra, y HOPE regresaría.

Pero Elijah comenzó a darse cuenta de que lo único por lo que tenían que luchar era por el AMOR. El AMOR entre la familia, el AMOR por una mujer que merece ser amada. Mientras se daba cuenta de que todo tenía que ver con el AMOR; él creyó que su hermano iba a necesitar ayuda en esa área, Klaus necesitaría ayuda con cierta vampiresa rubia, sí lo sabía, no era estúpido. Elijah sólo quería que todo terminara para poder estar con Hayley. Él haría lo que fuera necesario con el fin de que toda su familia fuera feliz. Y al final iban a tener tiempo para ellos mismos. Al final iban a tener tiempo para el AMOR. Esa era su esperanza, porque HOPE era lo que estaba uniendo a una familia disfuncional. Porque todo el mundo necesita ESPERANZA.

Everybody needs HOPE

* * *

Bueno creo que no me ha quedado tan mal, pero definitivamente le Juego de Palabras va mejor en ingles


End file.
